Exchange
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: House and a friend swap jobs for a day. CSI's Grissom Vs. House. Who will do better?
1. Place your bet

**Exchange**

**Promo Chapter**

**Authors Note**- **This may or may not end up being a good idea I suppose. So, as a result, I'm promo-ing again. If you like it, eiether Alert, Favorite, or Review it and I'll keep going. If it doesn't, I'll simply delete it. Not a big deal**

House glared at the man seated in front of him. "No," he said, still glaring. The man shook his head, "Shouldn't have made that bet about Cuddy. You can't take back your word now!" the man grinned uncontrollably.

House continued to glare, resisting the urge to spit on the chess board in front of him. He was always losing bets, why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut. "Fine, but I get to carry a gun," he said reluctantly.

Gil Grissom thought a moment. They could both lose their jobs over this. "As long as you don't use it," he said finally. House grumbled a moment, "And-the ducklings have to come with me. I'm not touching corpses, they are."

Grissom winced a second, before replying, "Alright. But I'm taking Sara, Warrick, and Greg. Catherine and Nick will stay with you to make sure nothing happens."

House grunted, "Fine. I'm leaving Wilson here to annoy the living hell out of you." Grissom and House both nodded at this, happily accepting the deal. Grissom and the others were to take House's job as doctors for a day, likewise, as House and the ducklings would take Grissom's job on for a day, being Crime Scene Investigators.

House scoffed, extending a handshake, and Grissom smiled, extending his hand. "You start tomorrow," House smiled, "Cuddy's going out of town for the weekend."


	2. Dropping the Bomb

**Exchange**

**Chapter 2- Dropping the bomb**

**Authors Note- ****So with the alerts, favorites and reviews this seems worth continuing. (Also, I got Pickles permission to continue, haha)**

House smiled mischievously at Allison Cameron as she stirred sugar into her coffee. Aware of his eyes on her, she paused, glancing at him hesitantly. "If it involves clinic hours, No," she said firmly.

House just smiled again, shaking his head. "Grissom finally beat me in chess," he said. Cameron nodded, waiting for the bomb. House was a gambling man and there had to have been some consequence.

House continued to smile, before looking down, "You might not want to wear those shoes tomorrow," he said suddenly. Cameron dropped the straw she had been stirring her coffee with, "Shoes, what? No. House. House," she called, as House strolled out of the room.

House approached Foreman and Chase in the lab, their backs to him. They were going over several test results. House placed a hand on each of their shoulders, his face portraying he was deep in thought.

Chase glanced at Foreman, before glancing back at House. House nodded, "I think you two will look rather good in bullet proof vests. It'll be a nice change from the white lab coats," he smiled, before turning away again.

Chase glanced at Foreman, eyes wide. "What?" he asked. Foreman stared at House's retreating form, puzzled.

House entered his office, sitting down and leaning back slightly in the chair. Unpleasant as Grissom's job sounded, House had a twisted idea in his mind. It might be slightly fun. For once he wouldn't be asked any questions if someone found him in the same room as a dead body.

The door flew open, the door knob hitting the wall. Cameron stood in the doorway, Chase and Foreman behind her. They looked like a small army. Cameron crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Her teeth were gritted. "What did you do now?" she asked.

House feigned his interest, yawning, "Got you all new jobs, thought you'd be happy," he said. Cameron, unpleased with this answer, didn't budge. "You get a gun," he offered.

Cameron shook her head. "Grissom and I traded jobs for the day,but you guys are coming with me," House finally blurted out. He had finally dropped the bomb. It seemed to have the same ability to increase the pressure in the room as those atomic bombs.

"WHAT!?" Cameron shrieked. Foreman and Chase were silent, their facial expressions screaming. House shrugged, "Lost a bet." Cameron fumed, "Wait until Cuddy hears about this one," she shook her head, ready to turn.

"No, No No," House said, jumping up and grasping his leg in pain. He jerked his cane from atop his desk and ambled over towards Cameron. "Cuddy won't be hearing about this," he pressured.

Cameron shook her head, "No. House. They haven't even BEEN to med school, they could kill someone," she pleaded.

House frowned, "_I_ could kill someone," he counterpointed.

Chase shrugged, "He's got a point there."

"No. Thats only one thing that could go wrong," Cameron continued, "We could get shot. We could screw up evidence. Cuddy could find out, someone could die," she ranted.

House frowned, "Cuddy's going out of town," he said.

Cameron shook her head furiously, "For the _weekend_. She could still find out."

House smiled, "Ah. But she's not going to," he nodded.

Cameron shook her head. House smirked, sticking out his lower lip. Cameron rolled her eyes. "No," she scoffed.

House thought a moment, "I'll let you have those two days off you wanted, and I won't make you do any of my clinic hours for a month," he pleaded.

Cameron scoffed again, "That's a pathetic trade."

House grumbled, "I'll do your laundry for a week."

Cameron beamed suddenly, House really seemed to want this. "You have to wear an apron while you do the laundry," she smiled mischievously, "The apron that I won from the movie store, the one that says 'Desperate Housewife'," she grinned.

House sighed, avoiding Chase and Foreman's snickers. "Fine," he decided. "But no one tells Cuddy," he ordered.


	3. Vacation

**Exchange**

**Chapter 3-Vacation**

**Authors Notes: **_So..doing my math, and planning...Learning to Fall has only 6 chapters left. It will end on an even Chapter 20. (and damn, chapter 20 is getting close). So left is this, Exchange. Which will be very short, probably 5 or 6 chapters honestly. So here's a long due update._

_Notice-This does dig a little bit into House's racism/whatever you want to call it. Just so you can't say you weren't warned. (Don't say he's not. White board, black marker? Yeah. Exactly) _

_Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say, you know I like my girls a little bit older..._

Cranking the stereo a bit more, House smirked at Cameron, who currently sat with her arms crossed in the front seat of the yukon. House debated with himself a few minutes, before deciding that she was rather cute when she was mad.

Grissom had given him the SUV upon the teams landing in Vegas. It was only mid afternoon, and they had the whole night ahead of them. House's smirk grew. Two whole nights in Vegas.

Grissom occasionally came into Princeton, as they sometimes treated patients from Las Vegas. Princeton was an elite hospital after all. His eyes shifted back to Cameron, who still sat mad. _She'll warm up_, House thought, spying their exit and drifting towards it.

Chase sat bitterly in the backseat, a half eaten bag of cheetos between he and Foreman. House had one good leg, and still managed to get behind the wheel.

House grinned, glancing into the rear view mirror. "At least daddy didn't make a phone call to get you this job," he piped falsely enthused. Chase rolled his eyes, continuing to stare out of the window.

"Come on Foreman, I gave the map quest directions to you for a reason," House urged. He was waiting on Foreman to relay the next directions to them so they could get to Grissom's house. Which is where they should be staying on off time. Although House had other plans.

Foreman rolled his eyes, "Left on Washington. And why did you give me the directions? Why doesn't Cameron have them, she's in the front seat."

House sighed, "It should have been obvious, Brit boy can't find his way out of a paper bag, and Cameron's busy pouting."

On cue, at the same time Chase clarified, "Australian.", as Cameron argued, "I'm not pouting!" House grinned, "See?" he asked Foreman.

Letting his brakes grind against the gravel, he pulled into the driveway of Grissom's house. He shut the yukon off, and glanced around humming to himself. Some Catherine broad was supposed to pick them up. Damn women. Always late.

It was at that second, House jumped. Although, he would never admit he did. A woman with strawberry blond hair peered at him from the opposite side of the window.

"Willows?" he grunted, and Catherine nodded. Opening the door, he prodded the driveway with his cane before finally ambling out.

Catherine eyes his cane, eyebrows raised, "We'll take mine. Get in." House smirked, glancing back to Chase, "Get in. Women say that to me a lot."

Chase looked at Foreman with a disgusted look as Cameron rolled her eyes.

Soon though, Cameron felt very awkward, her arms pressed to her sides. To one side of her, Chase. Foreman was on the other side.

The ride was strangely silent, as they arrived at the LV crime lab. An attractive man with short black hair was waiting for them. "Nick Stokes," he grinned, offering his hand to Dr. Cameron first.

She smiled, her cheeks flushing as she shook his hand, "Allison Cameron." Observing this, House smirked once more, pushing his way past Stokes, "Save your time, unless your from another continent, she's not interested."

So he was still bitter over Chase and Cameron's hookups. _What a way to make it obvious, _Cameron thought as she rolled her eyes

"So when do I get the gun?" House asked Catherine Willows eagerly. Her eyes shifted nervously to Chase, although Chase's eyes were temporarily locked to the sight of the slight cleavage revealed by Catherine's V necked top.

Choosing only to nod, "I'll be right back," she motioned, giving the pair a weird look as she left the room, leaving House and Chase alone in the lab.

House glanced about, nothing catching his eyes much. "She's got great legs," Chase muttered. "I heard she was a stripper," House nodded, shifting impatiently as he waited.

Nick appeared before Catherine though, "I guess Dr. Cameron's going to stay and work on some lab work with Catherine. You two, Dr. Foreman and I have been called to a scene," he said, slightly amused.

"Where theres, a body?" Chase swallowed. He had a fear of dead bodies. No big deal. Nick nodded. Chase squinted his eyes, "Is it bad?"

Foreman grinned from beside Stokes. For a doctor, Chase certainly had a weak stomach. Kind of ironic.

"Victim was shot on a basketball court, we're going with the coroner to pick the body up and get the evidence," Nick said, holding the door open for the group to follow.

"I bet you the shooter was black," House said assured. _Race was an ongoing topic with House,_ Foreman thought to himself. Foreman rolled his eyes, "And you still won't admit your racist?"

"I'm not racist, I just believe in stereotypes," House said matter of factly.


End file.
